1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus having a function of causing a display unit to display the position of an object, and a control method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been known a method of allowing the user to selectively or freely set a focus detection frame at an arbitrary position on the window to execute auto-focusing in a focus detection area corresponding to the position of this frame. In this method, for example, the initial position of a focus detection frame is set at the center of the window to move the frame left, right, up, and down by operating, for instance, a cross-shaped button. This allows auto-focusing at a position intended by the user to result in an increase in the degree of freedom of framing in image capture.
There has also been known a method of detecting a face from the window and automatically setting a focus detection frame at the face position to detect the focus. This allows focus detection by face position. However, when a plurality of objects exist, focus detection may not always succeed in detecting the person intended by the camera user, and the user not be able to obtain an intended result.
There has also been known a method of increasing the number of object areas selected by external button manipulation in order to execute image capture with a deep depth of focus (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-038313).
There is available another technique of detecting an object from an image and processing the object (see Japanese Patent No. 2793817). This technique automatically detects an object from an image using a neural network, and controls exposure using the luminance value only within the area of the detected object.
Unfortunately, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-038313 described above is not always effective when the user wishes to focus on a specific object.
Japanese Patent No. 2793817 described above cannot always obtain an image desired by the user even by detecting an object and controlling exposure using only the luminance value of the object. For example, when a plurality of persons exist within the window and exhibit different light amounts, controlling exposure by focusing on an object other than the object targeted by the user may cause overexposure or the like in the given user's target object area.